versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Risky Boots
Risky Boots is a primary recurring antagonist of the Shantae series. Background Risky Boots was once first mate to a powerful pirate known as the Pirate Master, until he was defeated by the combined power of guardian genies. After this, Risky inherited all of his gear and his army of Tinkerbats to continue his legacy, all with a newfound grudge for genies. Risky has made a name for herself as a dastardly pirate throughout Sequin Land, all while running into a particular half-genie heroine who always shows up to foil her pillages. Stats Attack Potency: City Level (Scales to Shantae due to regularly contending with her. Shantae defeated the Pirate Master, who created a storm with his dark magic.) Speed: Supersonic (Keeps up with Shantae. Can react to electricity-based attacks, such as from the Giga Mermaid or Shantae's Puff Cloud.) Durability: City Level (Takes attacks from Shantae.) Hax: Hammer Space, Non-Physical Contact with Pirate's Scimitar (Shantae used it to harm ghosts while it was in her possession.), Summoning, Life Support via Kraken Ball Intelligence: Above Average (A highly skilled pirate and deceptive schemer. Skilled as a mechanic, shipwright, and carpenter. Good at manipulating less intelligent individuals into doing her dirty work for her.) Stamina: Unspecified Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Dark Magic:' While she cannot conjure it herself, Risky has collected an abundance of dark magic that she takes advantage of, such as using it for other powers or to enhance her weaponry. *'Tinkerbat Summoning:' One use of dark magic is to summon her Tinkerbats into battle to fight on her behalf. Each Tinkerbat she summons are armed with scimitars, and she can summon up to four at once. Techniques *'Slide Kick:' A sliding kick attack that she can use for dodging or sliding through narrow areas. Equipment *'Pirate's Scimitar:' Risky's primary weapon, used to deliver swift slashes at enemies. *'Flintlock Pistol:' Risky's secondary weapon, a pistol with unlimited ammunition used for shooting targets from a distance. She additionally has different kinds of ammo, though these are finite. **'Seeker:' Fires a small rocket that hones in on nearby enemies before exploding. **'Spread:' Shoots pellets in multiple directions, all of which explode on contact. **'Bomb Shot:' Her strongest ammo in which she shoots out small bombs that deal much greater damage. *'Pirate Hat:' Risky's own hat, which she can expand to catch wind currents to glide upon. *'Risky's Boots:' A pair of boots that allow Risky to dash forward at greater speeds, unharmed by treacherous terrain such as spikes and lava. When combined with her scimitar, this can make for an effective skewering attack. *'Cannon:' A cannon much larger than herself that she can pull out of nowhere in spite of that. Can be used as a standard cannon, or used midair to grant her three additional jumps by shooting it downward. *'Fire Bombs:' Explosives she throws that leave behind tall towers of flames. *'Grappling Hook:' A pistol with an anchor on a chain, used to latch onto hooks and scale surfaces. *'Kraken Ball:' An artifact that allows Risky to traverse underwater as if she were on land without needing to breathe. *'Dagger:' While not shown in any of the games, promotional art depicts Risky wielding a dagger. *'Weaponized Pirate Ships:' A recurring theme with Risky is having a weaponized pirate ship at her command. First notable example of this is the Steam Powered Oceanis Tinker Tub, a pirate ship modified with mechanical legs and armed to the teeth with cannons, explosive barrels, and pods that summon Tinkerbats. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Can move stones larger than herself with her sword strikes. Speed/Reactions *Can strike seven times in a second. Durability/Endurance *Tanks an explosive barrel going off underneath her. *Tanks blowing up an airship and falling out of the sky. *Survived an explosion that engulfed Sequin Land. Skill/Intelligence *Served as the first mate to the Pirate Master. *Stole Mimic’s ancient Steam Engine. *Fought the Wheel Beast. *Managed to deceive Shantae, over powered her, and stole her artifacts after she had obtained them all. *Stole the Old Lamp from Mimic. *Manipulated Rottytops and her brothers so they could kidnap mimic and lure Shantae into a trap. *Teamed up with Shantae to defeat the Pirate Master and saved Sequin land from being cursed. Weaknesses *Sometimes prefers to let others do the work for her, such as her Tinkerbats. *Prideful to a fault. *Becomes too nervous to defend herself if she is unarmed. *While rare, Tinkerbats can occasionally turn against her. All it takes is for her to beat sense into them to get them back in line, though. Sources *VS Bio: Risky Boots (Composite) (DoctorMooDB, DeviantArt) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:WayForward Category:Pirates Category:Female Characters Category:Shantae Category:City Level Category:Supersonic Category:Sword Users Category:Firearm Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Antagonists Category:Villains